Protection of automobiles from the elements as well as vandals and thieves is problematic to one not having a garage, and even regarding houses having garages it is inefficient to waste an entire oversized room which the garage represents on the storage of a vehicle.
The alternatives to a garage are few. Some people use covers of canvas or the like contoured to fit the body of the automobile to cover the vehicle when not in use. This technique to a certain extent protects the surface of the vehicle from the weather, and inhibits thieves, but is not a good barrier against theivery or vandalism. Erection of a carport, being much simpler than a garage, also only serves to partially protect the vehicle.
There is thus the need for a simple structure which conforms to the absolute minimum structure to absolutely protect an automobile from all manner of abuse and burglary when parked.